In their daily activities, people encounter communications with other people with different skills areas, from different cultures and/or different backgrounds. For instance, people in different professional fields may communicate and work with one another. In such environment, it is possible that misunderstandings and miscommunication occurs. For instance, one can be speaking with a professional in a field, and may not be able to understand the technical terms used by the professional. In addition, the same term in one industry may have a completely different definition or context in another industry. As yet another example, using “yes” language to answer a question in one culture may mean a clear understanding and agreement to the question, while in another culture an answer of “yes” may depend on the context it was used, and may hide the fact that the responding party did not actually answer the question.